secrets from the sun trials Of Apollo
by thatonefreakingfangirl
Summary: Not a percy jackson story but Trials Of Apollo. Yet that category isn't out yet. What happens when mistakes are made and Meg ends up having to bare the next child of Apollo. Anything that is uncanon from the second book up I apollogize. This was written after only the first book came out Spoiler warning obviously
1. mistakes

**-Meg's pov-**

I stared down the aisle at the pharmacy store; the aisle I peered down had a abundance of fertilization protection. I walked down the aisle until a took a shaky breath grabbing a pregnancy test.

Quite ironic that they have a aisle full of protection and then there is just pregnancy test in the back. It was like it was mocking you.

I could almost hear it laughing while saying _forgot protection. Well guess what, you're probably pregnant; enjoy the hormones_ but I think I am just going crazy.

I stared at the test for a few moments. It really does feel like doom when you're thinking that you have accidentally got pregnant.

I held onto it, my head held low as I walked to the cashier. I placed it on the table, hiding my hands from public. Because I knew that if I didn't have a ring, then people would assume I'm some teenager that made a mistake.

Which most of it is true, but I am 22 no teenager; but I sure looked like one sometimes.

"One seventy-five" the cashier said. I rummaged though my bag before finding a five dollar bill; I placed it on the counter and said nothing.

I received the test in a box and my change back and started to walk out.

The sky was painted with pink and orange. Sunset.

I held the test in my hand; which was shaking. I glanced down at the test and cussed.

I was pregnant.

Normally, I should be happy. Instead I almost shrieked.

I felt many emotions flood in at once. Fear, anger, helplessness, and...joy? maybe I could feel a little happy. But that won't last long.

I know it would bring more problems. Having a baby would cost a lot of money. I wasn't the most financially steady.

But I didn't have the heart to get rid of it. I couldn't get rid of a child. Even if it did happen by mistake.

But I don't even remember who the father was. I could only remember it being a one night stand. His face was a blur in my memory.

I remember, hair, he had blonde hair—I think.

But hey, cut me some slack. It was my birthday. I got drunk and it just happened. I guess I couldn't control myself.

I hated myself at the moment. I slipped up, now I had to deal with the consequences.

I threw out the test. That's when it finally hit me; I was going to be a mother. And I wasn't ready. Not yet.

I washed my hands and walked into my bedroom where I slipped onto my bed and rested my head. I sucked in the air and shivered.

I kept reminding myself that it may be inaccurate. It was inaccurate I may not be pregnant. That would be good. But knowing my luck I was pregnant.

After a few minutes of lying in silence I grabbed the phone and made a appointment for a sonogram.

I twisted and turned on my bed. I couldn't get to sleep and it was 9:57 PM. Then I heard a knock at my door. What the hell?

I got up groggily and headed to the front door, opening it hesitantly. And then _he_ appeared. What was _he_ doing here at this our?

"Apollo?" I questioned. He smiled "hey Meg" Apollo said leaning against my doorframe. I frowned "what are you doing here at this hour?!" I asked irritatedly. He shrugged "I was bored" was his reply.

"Such a poet" I muttered. I was about to shut the door on him when he invited himself in and sat down on my gray couch. I walked up and sat on the other end of the couch with my legs tucked in.

I smiled despite the events of before I was glad to see Apollo. After making amends with Apollo and defeating Nero he visited me weekly; or on a special occasion. Like my birthday...

Then I muttered a cussed. That's when everything came back to me. Apollo was the blurred face.

"Meg, what's wrong?" Apollo asked.

I wasn't sure if this child was actually real so I didn't mention anything about it "nothing" I said.

He nodded and just brushed it off.

"So...How have you been. You had a pretty bad hangover" Apollo claimed. I shrugged "i'm fine, don't worry" I said quietly "hangover is obviously gone. So I am fine"

Apollo nodded "yeah. I got some hangover. Who would've thought" Apollo smirked, he was obviously leaving out the part that he remembered everything. I could see it in his eyes.

But he's the god of prophecy, how didn't he see this coming? because I know if he did, we'd both not be in this situation by now.

I guess maybe he can choose what to see or not, is that how it works? I don't know I never asked him when his godly-ship returned to him.

Or maybe he did remember, but that was almost two and a half months ago, maybe he forgot. But I wouldn't find out, not until I tell him. Which I wouldn't tell not unil I started showing, mainly because I can't hide being pregnant forever. If I am. But maybe I can hide the fact it's a child of Apollo.

"Meg?" I heard Apollo say. I shook my head slightly. I must've been lost in thought "seriously what's wrong, you're normally so energetic" Apollo commented.

Now he was irritating me. Can't he understand I don't want to talk. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Aren't you the god of foresight and prophecy? Shouldn't you know what's wrong already?" I snapped. But maybe I shouldn't have.

He sighed "foresight isn't operating well at the moment. I can't see anything, it's been like this for three months" Apollo explained. Wait, really, did he seriously not tell anyone "you idiot" I muttered "why the hell don't you go tell someone" I offered it.

"I already did, I told you" Apollo grinned. I hit him in the arm "before I throw a got damn peach at you, go tell someone who can help".

He shook his arm as if he was hurt and put one mocked sad voice "back to being twelve again I see".

"Seriously Apollo, what do you expect me to do?" I asked. Apollo shrugged "I don't know, but the last thing I saw before I lost my foresight was Nero, I believe he has something to do with it" Apollo told me.

I folded my legs against my stomach and hugged them "but we killed him" Meg said quietly. Apollo sighed "that's what we thought—but he's back. But I think I know how to take him down" Apollo smiled.

I looked up to him while fixing my glasses that were put askew. "How?" I asked "he'll still trust you. He doesn't know you help 'kill' him. You can go back to his side, at least that's what he'll think. Get in on his plan and come back to me" Apollo said.

I nodded "seems like something I could pull off" I told him. "Good" Apollo said "so let's leave now–" "no, in a few days. I have some important things to do" I told him

"like what?" Apollo asked "it's personal" I told him, sinking deeper into my couch. He frowned "fine" he said "when are you doing this thing?"

"tomorrow, 4:30 PM" I replied. He nodded "then we can get going after that I suppose" Apollo told me.

"Maybe" I said quietly. Apollo frowned again "why maybe, don't you understand this is important" Apollo said, anger dripping from his voice.

I nodded "I know that it's important, but I have important things to—and it's your fault" I said muttering the last part. "What?" Apollo said "what's more important than my foresight?" Apollo asked.

I rolled my eyes. He was self-centered again, still he did made a good friend. "In time you'll know" I told him.

A growl escaped the back of his throat "of corse"

I was getting ready for my appointment. I was brushing my hair when I felt heat behind me and saw a golden flash from my mirror, when Apollo appeared "hey Meg" he said "Apollo, get out" I told him

"why?" he asked "i'm getting ready to leave for something" I said. Apollo grinned "can I come?" he asked.

"No" I said harsher than I meant to. He seemed taken back. But he was really annoying me.

"You do know that I can just follow you" Apollo said"but you wont, or else" I threatened. "Or what?" Apollo asked while he walked his fingers up my arm.

I shook him off. Ever since my birthday, I didn't like him touching me, whether it was just on my arm or not I hated it.

"Or else I—" I thought for a moment "or else I will talk about _her_ " I said with a somewhat evil grin

Apollo looked a little angry and scared "don't you dare talk about _her_ you know how it makes me feel" Apollo told me

"and if I did?" I asked placing down my hairbrush and looking at him with my arms crossed "you do know I am a god, I could vaporize you in a second" Apollo said, almost in a gloating tone

"you wouldn't, not in my condition" I said, then bit my lip. I wasn't meant to say that. Apollo's eyes narrowed "and what condition would that be?" Apollo asked

"let's see" I said "I'm helping you with your little problem for starters"

Apollo shrugged "I could get any demigod to help me" Apollo claimed I shook my head "no you can't; remember I'm his stepdaughter" I told Apollo

"now leave. I'm going to be late" I said as I walked out of the bathroom. Apollo frowned. He followed me as I grabbed my bag and keys and started to walk out the door "are you sure I can't come?" Apollo asked me

I frowned "no. And why do you want to follow me so badly? Go chat with your kids" Meg said.

Apollo sighed "I can't" he admitted "and why is that?" I asked

"Will and Nico just broken up so Will doesn't want to be bothered with anyone, Kayla is getting ready for her wedding, so I can't go and have chit-chat with her. I don't want to talk about makeup and crap. And Austin, you know what happened to Austin" Apollo said.

I nodded "yes I do" my voice became soft. Apollo sighed "and you're my only mortal friend, and the gods are out busy doing whatever they please—oh yeah, if you drop by Camp-Half-Blood, expect there to be A new child of Zeus—Zeus really can't keep anything in his pants" Apollo explained.

I giggled, just like I did when I was twelve "no, no he really can't" I agreed "now get lost. You can come back later. Now stop bothering me" I said with a childish laugh.

He huffed "fine" Apollo said, he crossed his arms and disappeared.

"Thank's Apollo, now I'm going to be late" I muttered as I got into the car

My curses have been answered. I had just gotten the results from a cheery Doctor ("congratulations Miss. Mccaffrey!") I was indeed (and unfortunately) pregnant. I was handed a picture of the ultrasound. The child was so tiny. But you could slightly make out some main facial features like ears and the tinniest nose.

As much as I didn't want to, I was already falling in love with this little mistake. And then I was handed the bill (way to ruin the moment).

I payed and quietly left still holding out the picture as I walked to me car. I felt heat on my back and quickly placed down the picture as I knew exactly who appeared behind me

"Apollo, you can't just randomly teleport here, we're in the mortal world" I said turning around.

Apollo looked at my hand where I was covering the piece of paper "hey what's that" Apollo asked going to grab it.

I spun around so he wouldn't grab it "it's not important" I told him. He frowned "but we're in front of a doctor's office, obviously something is wrong" Apollo told me irritatedly. Why was he so annoyed I wasn't telling him anything?

I sighed "it's only a small list the doctor made for me, I twisted my ankle. It just tells me how to heal it quicker. Nothing important" I lied.

He frowned "you okay?" he asked. Wow he really was gullible. I nodded "yeah. I'm fine" I told him putting the "list" carefully in a pocket. "I was just heading out to the diner to eat someone, you want to come?" I asked.

He nodded "sure, as much as I don't eat, you mortals have some good food" Apollo told me.

I nodded "and come on, we're going the mortal way" I said entering the drivers seat in my car.

I had gotten Apollo to dress more "mortal-like" meaning I made him lose the bow and get rid of the stupid sunglasses with his name imprinted on the side.

We were seated at a booth with menus placed in front of us. I looked at the menu and decided on a simple burger.

I was slightly overwhelmed at the moment and I hated not because able to talk about it. I found oh I had this bond with Apollo where I could finally talk to him and feel comfortable. But at this point that wasn't the case.  
Sure, I could tell him I was pregnant but that would make things worst for me, besides, how could I lie? How could I lie straight to his face and say "I was having a random man's child" it just felt so wrong. So I decided I'll tell him when I have to, which gives me about another month. But there is no way in hell I'm telling him it's his child.

Soon a waiter came. The waiter was a female. She had long blonde-white hair her eyes sparkled a green eye color I've never seen that sparkle.

"Hello I am kiara I'm here to take your order" she said in a sweet voice.

I nodded "I'll take a hamburger with a side of fries" I told her. Kiara nodded jotting my order down; "I'll take the same thing as her" Apollo said.

Kiara nodded again and walked away "oh so now I'm a her" I joked. Apollo rolled his eyes "shut up" Apollo smiled.

I leaned forward and leaned my elbows on the table "no can do" I said quietly.

Apollo chuckled as he pushed me back slightly "oh come on sweetheart, I know you got it in you" Apollo said softly. I chuckled but I actually felt uncomfortable.

Apollo seemed to notice because he took his hand off me and sighed "so, what do you want to talk about?" he asked awkwardly. I shrugged "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe we can discuss our plan" I offered.

Apollo nodded "well, so what I was thinking was, you get close to your stepdad again, he'll put his trust into you and then after a while you go in and attack, you'll have to fight him for a little but then I'll come in and finish him off" Apollo said "and of corse there are the little parts like finding out his plan and what he's done with the foresight and such".

The plan wasn't flawless. And it got me nervous but I nodded "alright" I said trying to smile "let's go with that" I said.

"What's wrong Meg, seriously" Apollo said. I shook my head "it's nothing, at least I don't want to share it right now" I told him. "I understand" he told me.

"Thank you"

I had finally gotten home and flopped down on my bed and sighed as I took out the picture of the ultrasound and placed it on my bedside table. The picture was facing the table thought, mainly because Apollo had a tendency to just randomly appear at my house. He won't got snooping around but if he see's it then he'll investigate.

It had been a long day for me. As much as I enjoyed hanging out with Apollo, today wasn't a good day for me. It was so awkward like we both remembered what happened. And neither of us brought it up again (except for the hangover), I was thankful for that.

But, this baby, sure, I already started to fall in love with it, but did I really want it? No, not in my financial condition, I could hardly support myself with my job as a clerk. You'd think I'd become some stupid florist, wouldn't you. Well you were wrong. I'm not a stereotypical child of Demeter.

That's when it hit me. This child wouldn't be safe. It had a demigod mother and a God for a father. It was going to be a demigod. And it's life would be in danger.

That made me cuss out loud accidentally. I grabbed the picture of the ultrasound and sighed

"I'm sorry baby"

"He's a Roman emperor, maybe he'd be in Rome" I offered, Apollo nodded "I could assume that but I'm not sure" Apollo told me.

I nodded resting my head on my couch. "Where else can he be?" I asked. Apollo shrugged "I don't know honestly, we're was he last time, New York?" Apollo said. I shrugged "I've been all over the five burrows this month. He's nowhere I been" I admitted.

Apollo looked at me "where have you been?" he asked "well, I've been to most of the burrows, Staten Island, Manhattan, Brooklyn, you know, places like that. I've been all over those places, easily actually. They're not very big places" I explained.

Apollo sighed "well, I guess he's in Rome probably then" Apollo told me "are we going to go there?" I asked.

Apollo nodded "do you want to take the long was or use magic?" Apollo asked. I thought for a moment "do you have mortal money?" I asked.


	2. really a ship

**-Meg's pov-**

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Apollo asked as I opened the door dragging luggage behind me.

The room was beautiful. It had light blue walls with wave patterns painted across the ground. The floor was a blue and green carpet that had small fish decorated on it. Windows in the middle of each side of the room. A glass door that led our to a balcony. I was already enjoying my stay

I nodded "yes. And can you carry your own luggage?" I asked "but Meg, we're already here" Apollo said, I rolled my eyes as I placed the bags down on a bed which had golden colored sheets.

"but really a suite? We don't need this much space. It's only a cruise to get to Rome" I explained. He shrugged "when your uncle is the god of wealth you can get what you want" Apollo commented.

Okay, let me stop here. You're probably wondering, why are we on a cruise? Well, I was kinda scared to use magic so I got Apollo to go on a cruise to Rome. Okay, continue.

"Shut up" I told him sitting down on one of the beds, Apollo chuckled "whatever you say" Apollo said lying down the the bed opposite from mine.

I looked at him and he smiled and said "we have a long trip ahead of us, I'm going to go walk around the boat, you want to come with me?" Apollo asked.

I thought for a moment "I'll be out in a little. Meet me at the lobby" Apollo nodded as he headed out the door, is room key wrapped around his neck.

I sighed as I slowly took out the picture of the ultrasound. I didn't leave if at home. Of corse I didn't, I sighed and looked at the picture, examining it for a while.

I don't know why, but I already had known I had fallen for the child. Whether I wanted it or not. There was no going back now. And I knew that for a fact.

I wanted to meet this child, but all I didn't want was for Apollo to find out. Sure, I won't tell him it's his, but still, if he finds out, I don't know what he'll expect.

I knew he wouldn't shun me, he's been with countless women before. But, maybe it was the fact he thought I was so unapproachable, so untouchable to most (he got that idea from when I was twelve, you know, fighting thugs with trash bags and when I threw rocks and crumbs at things just to irritate someone).

I smiled at the picture. I placed it carefully in my pocket and got up grabbing my room key and heading out to find Apollo

I had finally found Apollo at the outside deck right in front of the main Lobby.

I walked up next to him placing my elbow on the railing and looking out at sea. I smiled and looked over at Apollo "so, enjoying this 'mortal' thing?" I asked him. Apollo nodded and chuckled "you mortals have many exhilarating things" Apollo commented

"I know" I told him with a grin as I tapped my foot against the ground. "We can go swimming later if you want" I offered.

Apollo looked confused "swimming...? They let passengers off in the middle of the ocean to swim?" he asked.

I shook my head and giggled "no, there're pools, deck 15, we can go swimming later" I explained. Apollo nodded "ohh, got it" he said.

At points like this I was glad we were alone, I mean how would this look to other mortals? I brushed it off as I casted my eyes out on the horizon again.

It was sunset and I breathed in the salty air...wait, sunset. Who was controlling the sun?

"Apollo, who's controlling the sun?" I asked. He glanced at me, at least I think he did "probably my father" Apollo told me. I nodded "so..." I started quietly "I heard later, at around six PM, they're playing the movie Hercules on deck 16, if you want to go" I offered.

Apollo grinned "a movie about Hercules, I wonder how inaccurate it is, let's go watch it"

I nodded "what until then?" I asked "well...I haven't gotten to see the arcade yet..." Apollo stated.

I rolled my eyes "seriously Apollo, don't you think we're a little too old for a arcade?"

"Ha! I beat you!" I cheered, Apollo rolled his eyes "now who's too old for the arcade" he muttered as he gave her twenty-dollars in mortal money.

I grinned "brings back old memories, just like when I stole hundred dollars from you when I was twelve"

"ha–ha" Apollo said with a sarcastic drawl "good memories".

I pocketed the money and moved along the arcade. My eyes light up at the sight of a claw machine. I use to be excellent at those when I was younger

"I'm going to try the claw" I said walking over to it, Apollo rolled his eyes "that's such a ripoff, I wouldn't waste your money"

but I didn't listen to him. I inserted a dollar and the machine and It clicked to life.

I swerved and jerked the claw around, listening to Apollo muttering "you're not going to get anything"

I pressed a button and the claw dropped down grabbing something. I turned and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes "don't even start" he warned "besides what the hell are you going to do with that thing?" Apollo asked.

I shrugged "give it to charity or something" I told him. He raised a eyebrow "little Meg Mccaffrey, giving to charity, I never thought I'd see the day" Apollo told me.

I pushed his arm a little "shut up, I'm not that bad" I said with a grin. He shrugged "maybe it's just a phase"

I frowned "you'd be a horrible parent, kids hate the 'it's just a phase' sentence" I said then bit my bottom lip.

Of corse I was referring to his living children.

He shrugged "I don't have much experience with being a father" Apollo explained, he didn't sound offended. I think he took it more as a true thing.

"Well, maybe we should go" I said as I stated to walk out. That's when I got interrupted

"Meg, what are you doing here? Wait, are you p–" I covered Katie's mouth. It was obvious I was showing, well at least if you really payed attention to my weight. "Katie? What are you doing here?" I asked my sister as I removed my hand.

She grinned "me and Travis decided to go on a cruise" Katie stated the obvious "hey, where's Judy and Kevin?" I asked. Did I forget to mention. Katie and Travis were married with two kids

Katie smiled "their at the pool with Travis, I'm going there now, if you two want to come" Katie offered

I looked at Apollo and he nodded so I turned and nodded "we'll be there in around five minutes" I said quickly as I grabbed Apollo's wrist "let's go" I muttered. He obviously let me drag him away.

Travis and Apollo decided to "abandon" Katie and I with the Stoll kids as me and Katie talked.

"Wait, so is it true?" she asked me, I nodded "yeah, it was accidentally conceived, is it that noticeable?" I asked quietly.

Katie nodded "probably to most, except boys, if their anything like Travis was, he though I was just, as he said to me 'I thought you were eating too much sugary cereal'" Katie told me.

I chuckled "wow, did he really say that?" I asked. Katie nodded "yeah...". "Does Apollo know?" she asked changing the subject.

I raised a eyebrow "how did you know it was Apollo?". Katie shrugged "I guess he's really the only person—God—that you hang out that's male"

I blushed "no he doesn't, and I would like to keep it that way for now" I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"Are you going to tell him?" Katie asked me, I nodded "he just won't know it's his"

Katie frowned "why not?" Katie asked. I looked at Kaite "we're not in a relationship, we don't have Romanic feelings and he doesn't want any more kids" I muttered a explanation.

Katie had looked like she had gotten hit by me, so I gave her a confused stare. "Wait, you aren't even in a relationship, I didn't think—" "I was drunk, it was my birthday, I didn't have control" I cut Katie off.

"Oh..." Katie said quietly. She knew it was my first time with alcohol, she knew the experience probably wasn't going to be very nice. But she didn't think I'd be that naughty. At least—that's what I assumed.

I frowned "can we just get off the subject please" I said. Katie nodded "let's go meet the boys at the pool" Katie said getting up from the lounge chair she a resting on.

I stood up from next to her. We started to walk to the pool when I froze. Katie looked at me "what's wrong?" she asked.

I felt a odd feeling in my midsection, like butterflies you get when you're nervous, but I wasn't nervous. Was I?

"I got this weird feeling, you know, like when you get butterflies in your stomach" I said.

Her face lit up like a light "wait, how many weeks are you?" she asked "I'm about 12 weeks" I told her. Katie almost squealed as she walked over to me.

"That's probably the baby" Katie explained. The corners on my mouth twitched upward "you think?" I asked. Katie nodded "yeah. When I was pregnant with the twins, I started feeling butterflies around the same time as you" Katie admitted.

My hand moved to my stomach for a few seconds I was silent, but then I broke it "let's go before the boys come and find us" I said quickly as I remove my hand from my stomach.

Katie nodded and he headed off

We laughed and joked around for a while in the pool. Even thought it was a small bit uncomfortable for me because Katie kept staring at me, then Apollo.

I glared slightly at her and she smiled sweetly at me. I grabbed her arm from under the water and used my other hand to pull her under the water.

She used me to pull herself back up "what was that for?" Katie asked taking a breath. I glared "I saw what you were doing" I explained

"how, you don't have your glasses—" "I am wearing contracts" I explained. She sighed "maybe you'd be a good couple" Katie whispered.

I frowned "we're just friends. Besides when did you turn into a child of Aphrodite?" I whispered back.

Katie frowned "oh shut it, you know I'm no Aphrodite child, I just want what's best for you" Katie told me. I rolled my eyes "mhm" I said plainly.

"What are you two talking about?" Apollo asked.

I shook my head and we looked over to the males for the first time "nothing" I explained.

"Wait, Traivs, where's the kids?!" I heard Katie say from behind me. Travis's face drained of it's color "I-I left them at the kiddy pool" Travis said quietly.

Katie swam over to him "Travis! What the hell, you don't leave two seven year olds at the kiddy pool!" Katie yelled grabbed Travis arm and dragging him away, yelling about how his parenting was messed up.

Apollo grinned "wow, you sister really is bossy. Can't she let her kids be independent. I mean I was" said Apollo.

I frowned "Apollo, you don't just go around saying that, they're mortal seven year olds. They aren't like you!" I said irritation dripping from my voice.

Apollo sighed "you're right, not everyone has the luxury to be like me". I had enough by now and got out of the pool "okay, mr. independent, I'll leave you alone. And I'm also going to make sure Katie doesn't kill Travis". Then I walk away

I shivered at the feeling. I couldn't sleep, it was 11:00 PM, there was a storm outside and the baby was moving. It felt so alien, it made it hard to sleep.

My hand was on my stomach and I sighed as I shut my eyes tightly and used my free hand to pull the covers over my head.


	3. redone

**Hey guys. So i've decided that I don't really enjoy the way I originally made this story; so I will be redoing the first two chapters. I'm not sure if anyone really reads this story. But if you do for the next chapters to make sense, i'd go back and read the last two**


	4. truth or dare

**Hey, the other two chapters were finally changed. So I guess you can go check them out before reading this chapter if you haven't yet**

I woke up feeling nauseous.

"Rise and shine, sunshine" Apollo cheered out as I woke up.

"Shut up, I'm feeling sick" I muttered, groaning as I got up. Apollo looked concerned "are you alright, I can check for what—" "no, no it's fine, I just have a small fever" I lied. Apollo seemed to buy it as I walked quickly into the bathroom.

I didn't vomit but I stayed feeling sick. After ten minutes of sitting in the bathroom with Apollo pestering me asking if he wanted his help I walked out.

I left to go lay down "I'm going to go stay here, you can go do something" I muttered resting on my side.

Apollo looked hesitant, but he nodded and walked off

I heard the door open after five minutes and Apollo's voice came in softly "Meg...I have food for you..."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I stood up and nodded "thank you" I said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Apollo asked walking over with a tray. Food was nearly placed on the tray, such as fruits and cereal. "I'm doing fine" I said rating the tray. "A daughter of Demeter essential" Apollo grinned. I rolled my eyes "did you know, I don't even like cereal that much" I admitted.

Apollo frowned "sorry" he muttered. I nodded and smiled "thank you anyway" as I took a spoon and started to eat. I wasn't very hungry but I ate anyway.

After a few minutes of slowly eating and Apollo staring at me (awkward) I pushed the plate away "I'm full" I said quietly.

Apollo nodded. I looked looked at him "why are you being so nice?" Apollo shrugged "can't I be nice to my dear friend?" he asked. I shrugged "I guess."

"Besides, I'm like a doctor aren't it?" Apollo added as he sat down besides me. I chuckled "I know"

"well, I'm going to later go to a comedy show. I want to enjoy this mortal thing. You want to come?" Apollo asked. I shrugged "if I am feeling any better" I told him.

I sat up in a chair outside with Katie, both Apollo and Travis were with the young stoll twins.

I smiled at Katie as we talked. "So, Apollo and I later are going to a comedy show, you want to come?" I asked. Katie nodded "is it the kid friendly one, or should we leave the kids at the kids club?" Katie asked "it's not the one for kids, well at least not their age" I explained.

Katie nodded "alright then" she said as she slipped off the chair "I'm going to check and make sure Travis didn't leave the kids alone again" she said.

I stood up "okay. Well I'm going to go get a snack from the buffet, do you want anything?" I asked. Katie nodded "just some coffee please" "okay. I'll bring it out to you" I told her as I walked away.

I passed though the stations of food. I walked along till I found a sign that said _beverages_.

I walked up grabbing a cup and and poured some coffee for Katie.

I sat down in the middle next to Katie on my left and Apollo on my right, Travis was next to Katie and the lights dimmed.

"Hellooo" cheered a voice. I turned my attention to the stage as the show started.

"So when I was getting into the cruise, you know the line, when they check you, yeah. I was standing there, and this guy with a face—you know that face when your laughing even though someone punched you in the face—yeah, that's the face he was giving me".

The comedian when on for a while. Once the show ended I was pretty tired but I didn't say anything because the others wanted to hand out for longer.

We sat in Apollo and my room. I sat next to Apollo as Travis and Katie was across from us. We laughed and talked until Apollo offered "I heard about this cool mortal game called truth or dare—maybe we should play" I looked at him "Apollo, I'm not sure, maybe we're too old—" "too old my god-ship, you know as well as I that we aren't too old for truth or dare" Apollo said.

I frowned "fine, if the others—" "yep, let's play" Travis cheered. Katie nodded "sure. How about Apollo goes first since he offered it" Apollo nodded.

"Okay, Travis, truth or dare?" Apollo asked. Travis shrugged and thought for a moment "truth".

Apollo grinned "if you had to either save Katie or Conner from a fire, who would it be?" Apollo asked.

Travis frowned "that's difficult..." "Travis, I'm your wife" Katie said "I know, I know, but...well...hmm...my brother is a child of Hermes, I'm sure he could find a way out—so Katie" Travis concluded.

Katie kissed his cheek "you better" she muttered. Travis sighed and smiled "Katie, truth or dare?" he asked Katie "dare" "I dare you to go up to someone and yell 'you have to eat more cereal'" Travis looked happy with his reply. Katie rolled his eyes "I may be a Daughter or Demeter, but I'm not obsessed with cereal" Katie said sternly.  
"Just do it" Travis said.

"You have to eat more cereal!" Katie said to a stranger. They looked confused "I'm so sorry, my husband dared me to say that" and then walked away.

Travis and Apollo were laughing and I just stood there shaking my head. Katie grabbed Travis wrist and squeezed it "ouch" Travis muttered as we walked away back to my room.

"Meg, truth or dare" Katie said "dare" I replied. Katie smiled "I dare you to kiss Apollo". My cheeks flashed red and I shook my head "no, no, no I can't" I said glaring at Katie. She shrugged "it's a dare". I sighed and turned to Apollo and pecked him on the lips. He sighed and shook his head.

"Okay fine, Apollo, truth or dare" I said since he was the last remaining person who wasn't asked "truth" Apollo said. "Is it true that you chase after Daphne?" I asked. Apollo looked uncomfortable but answered "yes" he muttered.

"Travis truth or dare?" Apollo asked quickly "truth, again" he said. Apollo thought for a second "would you ever want any more kids?" Apollo asked.

Travis sighed "I love the kids but their too much like me and my brother, so no" Travis explained. Katie frowned slightly "Travis" she said "yeah Katie?" "I'm pregnant"

Then the fatigue got to me and I fell asleep

 **I'm so sorry this was so short, I just don't have any inspiration.**


	5. Where I've been

Hello guys. I am sorry, I've realized I have never updated this story despite the three other chapter's I have made. I have been avoiding re-reading the chapters because honestly, this story is a mess and I believe I may re-do it one last time. Do you guys want that? Or should I continue from where I left off?


	6. Learning

— **Apollo's POV—**

you want to know something interesting about me?

I didn't believe at love at first sight—then I met her.

She was absolutely stunning I tell you—stunning, beautiful, amazing. Maybe that was exaggeration, but to me, especially right now—it rung nothing but truth. She was buzzing with life, to the tip of her head, down to her toes.

Her short black hair, straighter than a straw—unbent, untouched—those eyes that shined with life, brown and green mixed as one, swirling magnificently to form a garden in those eyes I could get lost in for hours, drowning me in her pool of light green of the mix.

And that smile, wide and glowing, a grin that made me grin back, flushing red at it's sight. I saw that smile for the first time and knew, I just knew, I'd be the one to make her smile every morning when we woke up, as the sun shone on her, and only her because she was all I was able to see in all her shining glory.

Body not the skinniest, but beautiful anyway, short but high with hopes, besides, I wasn't after a girl with a good body, women don't need to be skinny as twigs to be accepted—what a body needs is for their holder to be comfortable with it. And, that's the body she seemed to possess.

Legs not too long but not too short.

Her clothes she wore, not slim or low-cut, not sexy, not reveling, but it matched her, it made up of her, and it went well with her perfect imperfect light, milky skin, each pimple not mattering because it just made up her, who she was, what she looked like.

And that's who she was, perfectly imperfect.

Honestly, I don't know where these feelings came from, but there were there, when I looked at Meg, my mind was telling me one thing, and my heart was telling me another.

I know, I know, this is cheesy, it's stupid, but I've been thinking lately, for some absurd reason, could I possibly be as you mortals call it _crushing_ on Margret Macaffrey.

Possibly.

That was strange to think, but I had not been given much time as Meg's eyes fluttered open and she looked around—dazed.

She groaned and sat up, looking at me and asking, "what are you looking at?" Before reacting for the nightstand and grabbing her glasses and placing them on her face.

I didn't know why to say, the girl left be tongue-tied—which was a strange thing to say, coming from me at least.

She got out from her bed and stretched, "I'm going up to the—" she was cut off by something, I really didn't want to know what, but the young woman's eyes widened and she mumbled "one moment" before walking away.

It had been a good ten minutes before she returned, looking quite sick, I asked, "Meg, you seem under the weather—would you like for me to figure out what's—" he was cut off quickly with a, "No!"

Apollo cleared his throat and nodded, "alright then, in assuming you know what's wrong wth yourself?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What is it?" I asked. The black haired girl simply shook her head and thrusted her thumb towards the door, singling for a clear _let's go._

I nodded simply as I trailed behind her, walking out of the door.

Upon reaching the cafeteria Meg disappeared into the swarm of other Mortals to go get food I assume.

I did the same to fit in, since obviously I am not usually one to be eating food, other than Ambrosia.

Us two met back up around the seating area and sat down, I picked at the obvious choice of mortal food—Bacon as Meg seemed to enjoy her eggs and bread throughly.

She seemed to be deep in thought, sinking as if it was quicksand, forgetting about the earth momentarily.

I stood up and declared a would be right back.

Meg simply nodded.

I left, headed away the our room upon the ship, something was coming to me, like I able to see into all these mortals petty futures, but not entirely, all of them, all of them seemed boring, but when I looked at Meg, I don't know what, but something, I knew something important was going to happen soon—but what?

That girl always confused me, I don't know why but she's always been a mystery to me, a case I could never crack, alway something that girl was hiding—but something, whatever was happening, it had to do with me.

I needed a clear place to think.

I sat down on my bed, my powers, they were there, but hardly, like I was just hardly holding onto them.

A feeling was stirring in my chest, I knew this feeling, it was odd, but it was there, that then it just happened. My power to see into the future, I still had it, I just needed more control over it.

I don't know what Nero wants with my powers, but he's obviously not giving up on getting them easily.

This was bad, very, very bad.

Nero, he was the kind of person who would take someone close to his enemies to get information from them.

That when it hit me, this idea, to go to Rome, this was bad, very bad to me.

What if he hurt Meg? What if that was the big thing that was coming up in her life? The one that I was connected to.

That must be it, there really isn't anything else that could be happening to her in the near future that was connected to me.

I must tell her, it's important for her to know these things.

I quickly stood, rushing to get back to that cafeteria to find her, looking around, I finally spot her.

I ran over to her, sitting across from her.

"Meg, there's something we need to talk about" Apollo said.

Meg sighed, "I need to talk to you about something to, it's really important" her voice, it was shaky, it seemed that I could shatter it so easily, that wasn't good.

"Meg—" I was cut off by the girl once more, "Apollo, please, let me speak" she said.

I sighed and nodded, "alright then Meg, what is it that you must tell me?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant."

—•—•—•—

 **I know this was quite short. I apologize.**

 **Don't forget to review, if you want to that is, I'm not forcing you to.**


	7. Why I have not been posting

Let me start off with this.

I hate this story, it is unstructured and quite the mess. Half way through I must've forgotten the main plot and it's simply horrendous.

Regardless, I was twelve when I wrote what you've read so far and I was quite the bad writer.

I could fix it up and redo it possibly, but this topic in itself is just so odd. I do not ship these two as I did when I was younger but if you wish I am here to grant it.

Also, I have been accepted into the science/maths institute at my high school which I will be attending in a few months and I need to study quite a bit and focus on keeping up my grades, I don't wish to fail my classes because of the internet. That would be bad on my record and I can not have that.

But you aren't reading this to read me make excuses, so I'll leave it up to you.

Should I end this (horrendous) fan-fiction or rewrite it and better it?


End file.
